


lucky i'm in love with my best friend

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Category: KOllOK 1991 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda, also girls can wear suits and look gorgeous, also homecoming, at the beginning, but a wise friend just pointed out to me that you need the angst to get to the fluff, okay maybe a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: Mickey and Tibby get ready to leave for the dance, but there's still some things they need to talk about first.
Relationships: Mickey Jones/Tibby Devin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	lucky i'm in love with my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just needed to write some Mibby fluff. So that's what I did.

She felt the nervousness run the length of her arms as she finished the last of her makeup. She tried her best to shake it off. She had never been nervous when it came to seeing Tibby. Maybe excited to spend time with him, or terrified that something bad had happened. But nothing like this.

Something had changed between them the moment she told the group about the Prime A universe, and she wasn’t sure how to change it back, if she even could.

She wished she hadn’t told him, at least not in that way. Mickey A’s memories were still a mess she was sorting through herself, and she’d been dealing with them for weeks. In the span of a minute Tibby had to learn of the other’s him’s death, of who played the biggest part in it, and that Mickey A had only come to their universe to take him back with her. As much anger she felt over Mickey A’s plan, she also understood it to her core. 

Those memories were now her memories too. As much as she wanted to forget it, she now knew what it felt like to cradle Tibby’s lifeless body to her chest, and scream at the Gods until her throat was raw. 

Prime A Mickey and Tibby weren’t together the way she and her Tibby were. They shared a bond forged out of survival and need. It’s nothing like the way she fell for him. The other her didn’t get to hear Tibby as he talked about a new comic book or watch his eyes as he tried to follow along with whatever obscure film she wanted to see. Mickey A didn’t get the chance to see all they could have been if the world hadn’t fallen to pieces. Even with her counterpart’s memories, she didn’t know if the other her loved the other him. Their lives hadn’t provided them the chance to figure it out. 

“You’re not wearing a dress?” her younger sister asked as she skipped into the room and rolled her eyes. “What's the point in going to a dance if you’re not gonna dress up?”

“Who says dresses are the only way to dress up?” she countered as she put on a nude lipstick, and turned her chair around to face Em. “What are you even doing in here?”

“You’re hardly even at home anymore, so by my count it’s more my room than yours.” she huffed as she moved to flop down on her bed. “Besides they’re fighting,  _ again. _ ”

Mickey glanced towards the hall. She could hear the bickering as it picked up steam into a full blown fight. It sounded like tonight’s subject was money. How original for the Jones family.

She looked between their bedroom door and the end of her bed, making a decision before she could stop herself. She wheeled the rest of the way over to her bed and started digging through her backpack. After rooting around for a few seconds she finally pulled out the old beat up Walkman. She had bought the old thing at a pawn shop in downtown Kollok and had planned to use it herself to block out her parents constant fights. But Em needed it more than she did.

“Here,” she held it out to her sister. “Turn up the volume and that should block them out.”

Emily eyed her like it was a trap. “You’re giving me this? What’s the catch?”

“For one I’m not  _ giving _ it to you. You’re borrowing it. I expect it back in working condition,” Mickey said as she set it down on Em’s bed. “And two, you have to start being nice to Tibby.”

Her sister made a face. “Wouldn’t you rather I do your chores for a month?”

“Take it or leave it Em, last offer.”

“Fine,” she groaned. But as her sister grabbed the Walkman Mickey could see the faint smile on her face. It was nice to fix something for a change.

As Em settled back against her pillow, there was a knock at the door. 

Mickey knew it would be Tibby. Powers or no powers, she almost always knew when it was Tibby. Like all those months of using her abilities had attuned her just to his frequency, and her heart raced when she thought of a day that that could fade. 

“Mickey,” her father called out, his voice too loud for the small apartment they shared. Loud enough that she saw Em flinch and raise the volume. “Tibby’s here!”

She turned her chair and rolled out of her room, before her parents had the chance to terrify her boyfriend more than he most likely was already. 

She knew in the past she would have tried to hide the realness of her family from outside eyes. Even when her and Rachel had been friends, she had never let her come over, not if Mike would be home. But now it didn’t seem to matter as much. So what if her dad was a drunk? So what if her mother tried way too hard to make them seem like the perfect family when they were actually flawed and crumbling? So what if Emily rolled her eyes and huffed every time Mickey suggested she do anything remotely helpful? They were here family, but they weren’t the only ones who mattered. They were the people life had given her. But they weren’t her home. 

She found that in Tibby with his earnest smile. In Billy, and his sarcasm. In Embeth and Laura with the way they took care of the rest of them. And god help her, in Mallory too. They were all fucked up in different ways, in chaotic ways. But that’s why they fit together. 

They were the people she’d miss the most is something tragic happened. They were the ones she knew would move universes themselves just to get her back. They loved her and she loved them.

“How are you Tibby?” Mrs. Jones asked, and Mickey tried not to roll her eyes. 

“Good, Mrs. Jones, ma’am,” he fumbled over his words as he avoided eye contact with either of her parents. She needed to save him from this trap they had somehow set for him.

As she rolled her chair further into the room, the tension in him still, his eyes finding her in an instant. 

“You look,” his voice trailed into a breathless whisper, and Mickey knew the brightest smile grew on her face. He didn’t need to finish the sentence. She could catch the rest of it in the way his eyes stayed focused on her, though they trailed a little to her fitted suit jacket and skinny tie that matched the color of his own. A little early Christmas present from Skye. But Tibby must have thought the sentence needed a conclusion because he took a deep breath and said. “You look fantastic.”

She had a thank you poised and ready when her mother turned towards her with a tsk. “Mickey honey, I thought you were gonna wear that dress I got you?”

Mickey could feel the sarcastic retort flooding through her, and the whole evening could have shifted drastically if Tibby hadn’t had one of his moments of full on confidence.

“We need to head out before it gets too late,” he said coming to stand next to her. “We don’t want to miss getting back my curfew.”

“Which is?” her mother asked as she looked between them and then to Mickey’s father.

“Before sunrise?” Mike replied as he shrugged and headed towards the fridge. 

Mickey sighed then faced her mom. “I’ll be home by 11:30. I promise.”

They hurried out of the apartment and Mickey found herself with an apology on the tip of her tongue. Though she knew Tibby didn’t care. He cared about her, not whatever drama her parents were dealing with that day. 

So instead she swallowed down the words as he walked in tandem with the turn of her wheels. “So your mom is okay with driving us and picking us up?”

“Uh, actually there’s been a slight change in that plan,” he replied with a sheepish grin.

“It’s not Mallory is it?”

“No,” he chuckled. “Laura actually offered to drive. She somehow convinced my mom to let her borrow the car? And she’s been talking nonstop all the way over here about how she’s the driver tonight and I can’t asked her stupid questions unless I give her tokens? Clearly she’s been wanting to play Billy’s game again, that or she’s missing Cheese. So I didn’t really want to say no.”

She nodded as they got in the elevator. Tibby reached into his jacket and pulled out a small flower. “I know you didn’t want this big corsage or anything. But I got you something to tie on to the arm of your chair if you wanted to.”

She saw then that what she’d been feeling earlier, the nerves and anxiety, it wasn’t just one sided. And it threatened to break a piece of her heart. Because in that moment he sounded like he wasn’t sure about them at all anymore.

“Tibby,” she wanted to talk about things. Considering how much of their lives had become running and surviving, they never got moments to just talk. “Wait.”

The elevator opened but neither of them moved to go inside. “I knew it.”

“What?”

“You’re gonna break up with me just like Mickey Mouse did.”

“I’m going to what?”

“Look I know sometimes I act all dumb and I don’t think things out, like when I just punch out Mallory or go with Billy’s stupid plans. But I figured after everything that happened with the time travel stuff we were in the same--”

“I’m not breaking up with you,” she cut him off before he could spiral completely. She grabbed his hand and tugged him down until he was at eye level.

“You’re not?”

“Of course not. Why would you think I wanted to break up with you?”

“I don’t know,” he shook his head, flustered. “But we haven’t really talked since the whole portal jumping, time mess. And then you told us about all that stuff you remembered from Mickey A. And you stopped coming over to my house.”

“I thought  _ you  _ were upset about all that prime A stuff.”

“Not at you,” he replied as he looked at her. “I can’t blame you for stuff you didn’t do. I was messed up about Marcus, and it got me thinking about the stuff I can remember from before, but I wasn’t angry with you.”

His face dropped and she knew there was something else weighing on him. So Mickey took her hand under his chin and waited until he met her eyes. 

“Whatever you want to know,” she said barely above a whisper. “I promise I’ll tell you the truth.”

Tibby took a moment, his eyes fixed on her completely before he spoke. “When you were with Phobos, and he put you back in control, how did you convince him to pick you over her?”

She felt her heart flutter as he asked it, because she had wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him for so long. But something always got in the way. But in that moment there was nothing standing between them.

“I told him the truth,” she said and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Tibby froze for a second, probably more aware than she was that they’d only moved a few feet from her front door. But he soon fell into the kiss, his hands wrapped around her chair wheels to keep them in place. 

“I love you, Tibby,” she whispered when they parted. “That’s why he let me stay, and sent her away. Because I love you, and that had to mean more in the end.”

He gave her that dopey, soft grin, as a blush crept into his cheeks. “You do?”

“Duh,” she rolled her eyes as she playfully pushed his shoulder. “Why else would I keep you around huh?”

“My height,” he teased and she couldn’t help but laugh with him. “I love you too, Mickey.”

Things weren’t perfect. They were still complicated and messy and a million things the Radar needed to worry about. But sometimes you had to take the time for the little moments. Because Mickey knew Phobos had been right. Choosing her over the other Mickey was choosing life, the way it was supposed to be. And no matter how long they had before the world crumbled again, she was going to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
